


Sign Language

by fourthage



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourthage/pseuds/fourthage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the daimyo's court, women speak with their fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign Language

In the daimyo's court, women speak with their fans instead of their mouths. A flick here, a touch there, the snap open or close speaks volumes to one in the know. Temari is taught the language because a ninja never says no to a new way to eavesdrop. When she visits the court in person, she notices the women have a second, private language they use among themselves. Its movements are sharper and its vocabulary more extensive than that of the general court.

Temari takes back one line of this secret language to Suna. Just one, but it's a killer.


End file.
